There have been liquid cooling devices that cool electronic components in a state where the electronic components are immersed in a refrigerant in a cooling medium bath (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-169039 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-518395).
Further, there have been liquid cooling devices that cool electronic components which are immersed in a refrigerant in a cooling medium bath by a water-cooling jacket.
In an above liquid cooling device, piping that supplies cooling water to a water-cooling jacket is immersed in a refrigerant in a cooling medium bath. Further, the refrigerant in the cooling medium bath is cooled by the cooling water that flows in the piping.
However, there is room for further improvement on cooling of the refrigerant in the cooling medium bath.